Gaming Wrestling Promotion
by wrestlingfan438
Summary: It's here, it's now, it's another video game based Pro-Wrestling Promotion.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters seen here. I'm just interested in making another video game based wrestling promotion. So, here are the wrestlers that will, so far, be in the promotion. As new wrestlers are introduced, I will update this chapter.

Gaming Wrestling Promotion Cast

Superstars

Mario(Super Mario Bros.)

Signatures: German Suplex, usually 3 in a row, Diving Head but

Finishers: Mushroom Slam (Angle Slam), Pipe Works (Crippler Crossface)

Theme: "Gold Metal" by Dale Oliver

Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog)

Signatures: Tarantula, Jumping Spin Kick

Finishers: Spin Dash (Green Bay Plunge), Shooting Star Leg Drop

Theme: "No More Words" by EndeverafteR

Fox McCloud (Star Fox)

Signatures: Springboard Roundhouse Kick, Pendulum Kick

Finishers: Killswitch Engage, Starship Pain

Theme: "Just Close Your Eyes" By Story of the Year

Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Signatures: Inverted Headlock Backbreaker, Snap Scoop Powerslam

Finishers: Diamond Cutter/RKO, Punt

Theme: "Voices" by Rev Theory

Master Chief (Halo)

Signatures: Running Corner Splash, Spinebuster

Finishers: Ankle Lock, F-5

Theme: "Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin

Link (Legend Of Zelda)

Signatures: Face-wash, Brainbuster

Finishers: Frog Splash, Dragon Suplex

Theme: "Say It to My Face" by Downstait

Captain Falcon (F-Zero)

Signatures: Hammerlock DDT, Superkick

Finishers: Death Valley Driver, Spear

Theme: "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge

Bowser (Super Mario Bros.)

Signatures: Swinging Side Slam, Flying Clothesline

Finishers: Chokeslam, Torture Rack

Theme: Slow Chemical by Finger Eleven

Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat)

Signatures: Rope Hung Swinging Neckbreaker, Leg Drop Bulldog

Finishers: Caged Slam (Zig-Zag), Sleeper Hold

Theme: "Perfection" by Downstait

Tails (Sonic The Hedgehog)

Signatures: Set-up Enzugiri, Springboard Moonsault DDT

Finishers: Twin Tailed Clash (Styles Clash), 450° Splash

Theme: "Get Ready To Fly" by GRITS

Megaman (Megaman)

Signatures: Springboard Clothesline, Rising Knee into Bulldog

Finishers: GTS, Anaconda Vice

Theme: "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage

Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Signatures: Butterfly Suplex, Shoulder Breaker

Finishers: Gutwrench Powerbomb, Cross Arm-breaker

Theme: "In the Middle of it Now" by Disciple

Luigi (Super Mario Bros)

Signatures: Turnbuckle Powerbomb, Gutbuster

Finishers: Future Shock

Theme: "Broken Dream" by Shaman's Harvest

Solid Snake(Metal Gear Solid)

Signatures: Back Suplex, Stinger Splash

Finishers: Snake Piledriver(Tombstone Piledriver), Snake Death Grip(Sharpshooter)

Theme: "Slay Me" Remix by Dale Oliver

Toad (Super Mario Bros.)

Signatures: Reverse Neckbreaker, Springboard Dropkick

Finishers: Diving Headbut

Theme: "Broken Dream" by Shaman's Harvest

Vector(Sonic the Hedgehog)

Signatures: Lifting Reverse STO, Top Rope Fallaway Slam

Finishers: Bicycle Kick, Crucifix Powerbomb

Theme: "The End Of Days" by Matt McCloskey and Jim Johnston

Espio(Sonic the Hedgehog)

Signatures: Monkey Flip, Roundhouse Kick

Finishers: Chaotix Stomp(Warriors Way), Chaotix DDT(Snap Inverted DDT)

Theme: "The End Of Days" by Matt McCloskey and Jim Johnston

Charmy(Sonic the Hedgehog)

Signatures: Spingboard Moonsault, Float-over DDT

Finishers: Leaping Reverse STO

Theme: "The End Of Days" by Matt McCloskey and Jim Johnston

Mighty(Sonic the Hedgehog)

Signatures: Boston Crab, Double Axe Handle

Finishers: Chaotix End(Codebreaker)

Theme: "The End Of Days" by Matt McCloskey and Jim Johnston

Donkey Kong(Donkey Kong Country)

Signatures: Ura-nage, Headbut

Finishers: Swinging Reverse STO

Theme: "Domination" performed by Evan Jones and composed by Jim Johnson

Diddy Kong(Donkey Kong Country)

Signatures: Turning Frog Splash, Diving Spinning Heel Kick

Finishers: Sliced Bread #2

Theme: "Domination" performed by Evan Jones and composed by Jim Johnson

Crash Bandicoot(Crash Bandicoot)

Signatures: Spingboard Seated Senton, Tornado DDT

Finishers: Tiger Feint Kick, Swanton Bomb

Theme: "Born to Win" by Mutiny Within

Conker(Conkers Bad Fur Day)

Signatures: Wisper in the Wind, Dropsault

Finishers: 450 Splash

Theme: "Red Remix" by Toxic

Banjo(Banjo & Kazooie)

Signatures: Gorilla Press Slam, Big Boot

Finishers: Jackhammer

Theme: "Invasion (Remix V2)" by Jim Johnston

Kazooie(Banjo & Kazooie)

Signatures: Enzugiri, Hurricanrana

Finishers: Axe Kick

Theme: "Invasion (Remix V2)" by Jim Johnston

Roy(Fire Emblem)

Signatures: Split-legged Moonsault, Reverse STO

Finishers: Rolling Cutter, BME(Double Jump Moonsault)

Theme: "I Came To Play" by Downstrait

Marth(Fire Emblem)

Signatures: Leg Lariat, Spinning Enzugiri

Finishers: Royal Combination(Lethal Combination)

Theme: "I Came To Play" by Downstrait

Sheik(Legend of Zelda)

Signatures: Springboard Crossbody, Electric-chair Drop

Finishers: Superkick

Theme: "1967" by Gearz with Dale Oliver

Falco(Star Fox)

Signatures: Side Effect, Diving Elbow Drop

Finishers: Twist of Fate

Theme: "Live For the Moment" by Monster Magnet

Wario(Wario Ware)

Signatures: Gorilla Press Slam, Bearhug

Finishers: Wario Slam(World Strongest Slam)

Theme: "Some Bodies Gonna Get It" by Three 6 Mafia

Waluigi(Mario spin off games)

Signatures: Shinning Wizard, Spinning Heel Kick

Finishers: Buzzsaw Kick

Theme: "Some Bodies Gonna Get It" by Three 6 Mafia

Ike(Fire Emblem)

Signatures: Neckbreaker, Diving Knee Drop

Finishers: C-4

Theme: "Take a Fall (Instrumental)" by Dale Oliver

Divas

Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog)

Signatures: Diving Bulldog, Backhand Chop

Finishers: Jumping Spin Kick

Theme: "Time to Rock and Roll" by Lil' Kim

Peach (Super Mario Bros.)

Signatures: Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker, Headscissors Takedown

Finishers: Chick Kick, Moonsault

Theme: "Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car

Rouge (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Signatures: Samoan Drop, Bow And Arrow Stretch

Finishers: Impaler DDT

Theme: "Glamazon" by Jim Johnson

Zelda (Legend of Zelda)

Signatures: Superkick, Snap Suplex

Finishers: Widows Peak

Theme: "Broken" by Goldy Locks

Samus (Metroid)

Signatures: Spinning Backhand, Sunning Splash

Finishers: Spike Piledriver

Theme: "Empire March" by Dave Oliver

Lara Croft (Tomb Raider)

Signatures: Missle Dropkick, Fallaway Slam

Finishers: TKO

Theme: "Park It" by Dave Oliver

Daisy (Super Mario Bros)

Signatures: Swinging Neckbreaker, Facebuster

Finishers: Double-arm DDT

Theme: The Beautiful People's Theme

Championship Roll Call

GWP Champ- Fox McCloud

GWP Hardcore Champ- Johnny Cage

GWP Tag Team Champs- Team Chaotix(Vector, Espio, Charmy, & Mighty)

GWP Women's Champ- Amy Rose


End file.
